Big Daddy
How Big Daddy joined the Tourney Genetically programmed to search for the ADAM essential to the social fabric of their undersea city, Little Sisters roam through the portals and tunnels of Rapture. Because the substance they extract from the recently fallen is so precious, the girls are accompanied at all times by their fearsome, diving suit-clad protectors, the Big Daddies. Armed with a deadly drill, possessing incredible strength, and capable of quick bursts of speed, the Big Daddies guard their charges jealously, making all who attempt to harm a Little Sister wish they hadn't. Special Attacks Drill Punch (Neutral) Big Daddy punches his opponents with his drill hand. Charging Rush (Side) Big Daddy charges forward, similar to how he did in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Angled Charging Rush (Up) Big Daddy charges at a 45 degree angle. Drill Slam (Down) Big Daddy slams the stage's floor with his drill hand. Can be used six times in succession. Frenzy (Hyper Smash) Big Daddy enters an enraged state, increasing his speed, agility and even his strength. Flood (Final Smash) The entire stage is flooded with water, and Big Daddy's oppponents are automatically KOed as Big Daddy says "They've had their fun! Now make them learn what it truly means to be our enemy!" through Andrew Ryan. Bonus Costume Like in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, Big Daddy possesses a Bonus Costume in Super Smash Bros. Tourney, and it is based on the Big Daddy doll owned by Jeremiah Lynch during BioShock 2. To unlock this costume: #Clear Classic Mode with Big Daddy. #Play 5 VS Mode matches with Big Daddy. After meeting one of the requirements listed above, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "The Big Daddy's Bonus Costume has been unlocked!". Victory Animations #Big Daddy tilts his helmet with his drill hand to the side while saying "You can kill me, but you'll never have my city." through Andrew Ryan. #Big Daddy revs his drill twice, then he says "A man chooses; a slave obeys." through Andrew Ryan. This victory animation is also known as "Get 'em Mr. B". #Big Daddy turns, holds his hand out, and creates fire, all while saying "They are my enemies; you are my poison." through Andrew Ryan. This victory animation is also called "You're playing with fire". Trivia *All of Big Daddy's Super Smash Bros. Tourney quotes, not counting the normal Big Daddy sounds, are said by Andrew Ryan, presumably by radio, if English language is selected. Japanese language will have Yusaku Yara speaking for the Big Daddy if selected otherwise, and if French language is selected, Gerard Surugue will be speaking for the Big Daddy. *Super Smash Bros. Tourney is the first game where the Big Daddy's companion, the Little Sister, is playable by default. They are both starter characters. *The Big Daddy shares his Japanese voice actor with Mad Hatter, H.R. Pufnstuf, and Jagi. *Big Daddy, along with Kratos, Heihachi Mishima, and Zeus, are the only PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale characters to make a comeback in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. *Doomsday is the Big Daddy's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival. Capitaine Chevalle is the Big Daddy's Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2 second rival. Category:BioShock characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume Category:Starter characters